Jinxed
by NobodiesTears
Summary: Draco had found a fun little spell in a book in the restricted section. He wasn't sure what it did, because some of the description was either faded or scraped out, but the rest sounded perfect. "Causes the victim immense pain and humiliation until it wears off after three days." That bit sounded amazing. And he knew just which "victim" he wanted to try it out on one shot-femHarry-


Jinxed!

J.K. Rowling respectively owns Harry Potter.

 **AN: I just thought I'd make a fun little one shot. I don't know what school year I want them to be in. I think maybe third year. I hope you enjoy!**

Draco had found a fun little spell in a book in the restricted section. He wasn't sure what it did, because some of the description was either faded or scraped out, but the rest sounded perfect.

"Causes the victim immense pain and humiliation until it wears off after three days." That bit sounded amazing. And he knew just which "victim" he wanted to try it out on.

(Harry)

Harry was making his way to Herbiology when he heard the unmistakable snicker of his fated enemy.

"Hello, _Potter_." Malfoy sneered. He was waiting for him at the edge of the Courtyard. _It's almost as if he's memorized my schedule just to torment me._

"Malfoy." He replied curtly, shouldering past his nemesis. Malfoy continued to sneer, his goons sniggering beside him. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around…Erg, stupid curiosity._

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sighed, half turning to face him when he heard him mutter something under his breath. The sting slammed into Harry's back, causing him to cry out and fall face first into the grass. He turned around to glower at Malfoy, then felt the urge to vomit. Gripping his stomach, he ignored Malfoy and sprinted to the hospital wing before he spewed his lunch all over the castle.

 **The rest of the day** , Harry felt sick to his stomach. Madam Pomfrey told him to just sit out of class for the day and then head to bed. She even went so far as to write a letter to all his teachers. She was strict, but extremely kind-hearted. At around six, she walked him up to Gryffindor tower and gave him a bottled of some potion.

"Drink this once every two hours, do you understand? It's very important for whatever curse has been put on you."

"You don't know what it was?"

"Well, it's a curse that makes the victim sick, so that's the best I've got if you can't tell me what spell he uttered."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Harry muttered half-heartedly. He still felt like throwing up.

 **Seamus, Neville, Dean and Ron all** crowded around a sleeping Harry. Something wasn't right with him.

"Does his muttering sound a bit more high pitched than usual?" Asked Dean in a low voice.

"His hair definitely grew out in the night," Seamus commented, "Do you think Malfoy's curse makes hair grow?"

"What're those things on his chest?" Asked Neville, poking Harry's chest. He whimpered and curled into a fetal position, wrapping his arms around his chest.

"No way. I think…I think he turned Harry into a _girl_!" Laughed Ron. The other boys stared, horrified, at Ron and then back to Harry.

"How long does it last?" Neville whispered. Harry suddenly sat up, his,er, her hair more disheveled than usual.

"Wassappening?" She murmured. Then, her eyes got serious.

"Bathroom." She said, flinging off her covers, pulling on her glasses and moving around the boys to the shared bathroom. Only a few seconds later, the boys heard high-pitched screaming coming from the bathroom.

"You recon he found out?" Seamus chuckled nervously. The other boys looked nervously at each other and then back to the bathroom. Harry burst the door open, panting and red in the face.

" _What happened to me!?_ " Harry bellowed, holding the door open with one hand.

"I can't go out there like this! They'll laugh at me! I don't need more attention! Why am I a girl? Why are you all looking at me funny?" She cried, saying all in under five seconds, very quickly.

"Harry, calm down. I don't think anyone will notice. We'll just cut your hair and you can wrap a bind around your chest or something." Said Ron, trying to sound reassuring but failing because he couldn't stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" She shrieked, "If you think this is funny the whole school is going to think its funny! It's _not_ funny! What if the I never change back? I'm a boy! How did this happen?" Neville rushed to Harry's side and began patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey, be nice to him, er, her! What if you were turned into a girl?"

"I'd be ugly." Ron said matter of factly. Neville pulled Harry towards his clothes and handed them to him.

"Here, change." The rest of the boys began changing. Harry's face turned red.

"Um, can I, uh, change in the bathroom?" Ron laughed, but shut up when he saw Neville's angry face.

"Sure." Said Dean, blushing. He hadn't ever seen a naked girl. It'd be embarrassing if it were one of his friends.

"Thanks." Said Harry, grabbing his clothes and sprinting to the bathroom.

(Harry)

Breakfast was a nightmare. Malfoy saw him and walked up to him, probably to ask how his little spell was working, then stopped dead in his tracks.

"P-Potter… You're a-a g-g-girl!" He stuttered, loudly, and then started laughing. Crabbe and Goyle cackled along side him. Hermione glared at them, trying to shield him from them.

"Leave him alone!" She said just as Harry said, "Shut it, Malfoy." Malfoy stopped laughing. So did Crabbe and Goyle.

"His voice is cute." Said Crabbe. Malfoy stared at him, and then back at Harry. Harry felt like vomiting again. Malfoy turned heel and stormed away, taking his goons with him. Harry pushed his porridge away from him.

"Hermione, I feel sick."

"That's okay. Me too." Said Hermione, pushing her bowl away from her as well.

"Wait, why you?"

"Because Crabbe just said your voice was cute." Harry made retching sounds.

 **All during potions, Malfoy** , Crabbe, Goyle and Snape stared at Harry. He tried hard not to pay attention to them as he pulled his hair into a pig tail and began working on the potion _Sleeping Draught_.

Dean and Neville wouldn't stop staring at Harry, either. It was very hard to concentrate. Hermione seemed to be the only one supporting Harry's dilemma. She actually let him borrow one of her bras to help him get through the day.

"Just ignore them and just focus on your potion. We've only got about twenty minutes left so it'll be over soon." She said out of the corner of her mouth.

With only five minutes left of class, Harry finally finished his potion. Snape stopped the class and walked up to him.

In a loud voice he said, "Let's see if Mister, sorry, _Miss_ Potter actually did made the right potion." Harry glared at him, took out a vile and filled it to the 2 ounce mark and then took a swig. If he did it right, he'd just fall asleep. It took a few seconds but, then he felt his mind give up on him.

(Draco)

Draco watched as girl-Potter fell to the floor and Granger catch him…her. He didn't know the spell made the victim change _genders._ It was weird. It was also weird that she managed to actually do a decent job on her potion. And he couldn't help thinking how cute she was. It made him feel…weird. Before, when stupid Crabbe had to say the girl-Potter's voice sounded cute, he had to turn away quickly for he felt a blush forming. Through the entire lesson, he couldn't help staring at her. She was exotic. Long black hair, piercing green eyes, and the tiny circular glasses just made her eyes look bigger. And since normal Potter was short anyway, girl-Potter's height made her even cuter. It was weird even _thinking_ that because Potter was obviously a boy.

 _I'm not Gay. Right now Potter is a cute girl, so it's okay to think stuff like this, right?_

When the lesson was over, and Severus gave girl-Potter something to wake her up, he couldn't help wondering if girl-Potter would be made to wear a skirt like the rest of the girls for the next two days. Then she was right next to him, giving him a murderous glare.

"I'll make you pay for this." Girl-Potter growled. Malfoy forced himself to sneer. Her voice was really adorable. She pushed past him, Granger and Weasley sticking close to her side. The stride she had caused her hair to flow like wind was blowing on her. She smelled nice. Malfoy slapped his cheeks. _Potter is not a girl_ , He thought to himself.

"Did you see Potter's face? Hah! That spell worked better than I thought!" He crowed to Crabbe and Goyle. They were staring after Potter.

"She's pretty." Said Goyle. Crabbe nodded. Malfoy felt a vein in his forehead pop. More angry at himself than his followers because he was thinking the same thing.

(Harry)

In the Gryffindor common room, Harry worked with little enthusiasm over his homework, Hermione helping him. Ron was sitting next laughing.

"D'you think he fancies you, Harry? Malfoy?" Harry forced himself not to vomit on his transfiguration homework.

"That's foul."

"What? I think it's hilarious."

"One, he's a boy. Two, he's _Malfoy_." Harry said the name like one would say _dead frog_. Hermione frowned, but stayed out of the conversation. Harry didn't look up from his homework. He wasn't going to let a little gender-bending deter him from his whole schedule for however long the jinx lasted. Without warning, Harry's head shot up and he grabbed Hermione's shoulders. She started, staring back at him.

"What is it?" She squealed

"Do you know any spell's like this? And if there's a counter curse?"

"I'd have to know _exactly_ what he said. I've never seen spells like this. It must've been found in the restricted section. Spells like these aren't good."

"Why? What could possibly be worse than being a girl for a few days?"

"If it's dark magic, the spell could be permanent." It was Harry's turn to squeal.

" _Permanent_?" Hermione nodded gravely, putting her quill down. Harry sank down further in the armchair, feeling his body go numb. Ron looked at him worriedly.

"I don't want to be a girl." He moaned. Hermione hugged him.

"It'll be okay. I'm sure if we find the book he used we'll find a counter curse." Harry hoped she was right.

 **Harry had to move his stuff to the girl's dormitory, since** he was now female. The next morning was worse than the last. More people started to notice Harry was no longer the _boy_ who lived, but the _girl_. Probably because Hermione made him wear one of her skirts. Dean and Neville came up to him after breakfast and asked him an embarrassing question.

"If you're like this forever," Neville started, "D-do you, um, w-want to…to…be…"

"If not him, what about me? We've been friends for a couple years now. You wouldn't mind if we could be something more."

"Wh-wh-what're _talking_ about?" Harry sputtered, "This isn't going to be permanent! For the love of all that is normal, I am not a girl!" He cried, storming of to charms.

Harry couldn't even go to the bathroom without feeling embarrassed. Every where he went, he heard whispers. You'd think he was used to it by now, but this was worse than being the one who destroyed you-know-who or being Slytherin's heir.

When finally the day was over, he feverishly completed his homework and then stormed off to bed without a word to the rest of the Gryffindors. He didn't want to hear another, "How are you, princess Potter?" from Fred and George. Hermione came in shortly after and sat on the spare bed that had been conjured on Harry's arrival.

"Are you okay?"

"No." Harry muttered, wrapping himself into his covers.

"I found the spell. It only lasts three days." Harry ripped the cover off and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione! You're a life saver! I was dreading an eternity of this!"

"You know, it's not so bad."

"What?"

"Having a best friend that's a girl." She said, squeezing Harry one last time before crawling into her own bed.

The last day finally came to an end. Harry woke up the next day in the common room. A boy. Hermione must have moved him before the girl's dormitory could attack him for being a boy. Harry jumped up in the air, laughing. It was finally over.

(Draco)

Malfoy saw normal Potter walking into the dining hall. He was going to say something, but then caught his tongue. He would never look at Potter the same. To him, he still looked like the cute girl he was for the past three days.

"Hey, boss, you okay?" Said Crabbe. Draco glared at him.

"I'm fine. Let's just hurry up and get to class." He growled.

 **AN: That was fun** **I hope you all enjoyed! I was just thinking this would be a funny short, so I wrote it.** **I haven't really done any Harry Potter fanfictions so sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.**


End file.
